In recent years, server virtualization technique represented by VMware (registered trademark) has begun to diffuse. With the server virtualization technique, a plurality of VMs may be run on a single physical server. While operations management tools for administering the servers have been provided from various suppliers, mapping information teaching “which VM runs on which physical server” has been managed only on a console of the operations management tool (referred to as “management console”, hereinafter). Patent Document 1 discloses a typical example of a method of providing and controlling operations management information for a virtual computer system.
Live migration is one of functions provided by the server virtualization technique. With the function, a VM being run on a certain physical server becomes it possible to migrate onto another physical server without interruption. Accordingly, mapping of the VMs and physical servers will vary with time.
On the other hand, a technique called Augmented Reality (AR), which enables computer-assisted addition of information onto a real environment captured by a camera or the like, has been realized. By using AR, it is possible to recognize a three-dimensional coordinate system including a XY plane corresponding to an area on which a specific pattern is displayed, and to show a 3D object on an image captured by a camera.
In conjunction with this sort of system using AR, known techniques are such as dynamically overlaying information relevant to an object on an image captured by a camera, making use of a label having a predetermined pattern called marker printed thereon, or a tag such as Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) by which the object may be recognized (Patent Documents 2, 3).
For example, Patent Document 2 describes procedures of capturing light emitted from a luminescent RFID tag using a camera, determining position of a target object based on coordinates of the luminescent point, and showing relevant information of the target instrument to be maintained over the image.
On the other hand, Non-Patent Document 1 describes procedures of determining a sort of book based on an image of top cover and position information of the book, and showing additional information of the book over the image.
By combining these techniques, information relevant to operations management of the VMs and the physical servers accumulated on operations management servers (information on loads and performances) may be displayed so as to overlay image of the physical servers captured by the camera.